HISTORIA DE UN AMOR EN HOGWATRS
by yowhy
Summary: esta historia trata de James y Lily en su último curso.Habrá amor y seguramente alguna pareja más... si quereis leer, estare aqui!
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR EN HOGWARTS**

YOWHY

CAPÍTULO I. "EL CALAMAR GIGANTE."

Era media tarde en el castillo de Hogwarts. Lily estaba sentada a orillas del lago y miraba a un punto solo existente para sus ojos esmeralda. Hacia poco más de una semana que había empezado el curso y poca gente sabia lo que podía estar pensando Lily Evans. Mientras que en la sala común de Gryffindor, los mismos de siempre volvían a haber de las suyas:

-Cornamenta, cuidado, detrás de ti!- le dijo Sirius al merodeador.

James esquivó por los pelos un hechizo enviado por un chico llamado Remus Lupin, que estaba empezando a enfadarse peligrosamente.

-Cuanto te pille, James, no te va a reconocer ni tu madre!-exclamó Remus saltando sobre él.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y Remus consiguió desarmar a su oponente. Este no hacia más que pedirle a Sirius que lo ayudara, pero él, ya estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo natural intentando no caerse al suelo de la risa. Entonces le tocó el turno a Remus:

-Quien se ríe ahora?-dijo maliciosamente.

-Pues Sirius, o es que no lo oyes?-dijo James intentando levantarse.

-Buen intento, pero esta vez no me la vuelves a jugar.

James no sabia que pensar. Le habían gastado a Remus una broma y la primera vez que había conseguido cogerle, había escapado con esa misma técnica pero parecía que Remus no volvería a caer en la trampa.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mi!-dijo Remus.

Le coloco la varita delante y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo de metamorfosi, que tenia objetivo cambiar a James para, así, arruinarle la cita con una chica que, ni siquiera él, recordaba su nombre... Pero, entonces, entró por el retrato la señora Mcgonagall alarmada por los gritos que estaba haciendo James (aunque, seguramente, alguna chica se habría chivado de que le iban a cambiar el rostro al adorable y atractivo merodeador...) y se dirigio directamente hasta donde estaban los chicos: dos en el suelo, delante de la chimenea y el tercero, riendo a carcajada limpia y asustando a más de uno, con sus inmensas risotadas.

-Que ocurre aquí?- exclamo sin perder la calma.

-Pues, señora Mcgonagall, Remus estaba, como decirlo?- se rasco la cabeza buscando alguna palabra para excusar a Remus- ayudándome en un... ataque para.... para... desarmar a tu oponente.- dijo, al fin, esperando que eso bastara.

-Ya veo, pero, entonces por que es usted el desarmado? No le esta enseñando? O es que esta empezando a perder cualidades?- dijo la profesora, y supo que en el mismo momento que había pronunciado esas palabras el orgullo de James no dejaría que ocultara la verdad.

-Pues...-dijo James tratando de contenerse- la verdad es que, últimamente estoy algo escaso de reflejos pero, tranquila profesora, este año volveremos a ganar en quidditch!

Mcgonagall se quedo algo sorprendida, no era la respuesta que había esperado. Alomejor estar en el ultimo curso empezaba a notarse en los Merodeadores que se habían vuelto un poco (solo un poco) menos revoltosos.

-Bueno, en todo caso déjenlo para otro momento. Ahora deberían de estar adelantando sus tareas.

Y salió de la sala común con aire decidido.

James y Remus se miraron un momento. Sirius había dejado de reír. Y cuando estaban seguros de que Mcgonagall no volvería a entrar, Sirius se acercó a James y le puso la mano en la frente.

-Tienes fiebre?- le pregunto fingiendo preocupación.

James mostró una enorme sonrisa y, entonces, Remus y Sirius empezaron a reír más fuerte aún. James trató de contenerse, pero se unió a la fiesta de carcajadas que habían montado sus amigos. Cuando paso un rato largo y se calmaron un poco, fue Sirius el primero en hablar:

-Conocemos el truco del orgullo antes de que ella lo inventara. Muy bueno, James, hasta parece que se lo ha tragado.

-Da lo mismo- dijo Remus- si estuviéramos haciendo lo que ha dicho James de verdad, estaría como nos ha encontrado la profesora.

-Que te lo has creído, Lunático.-dijo James, con chulería.

-Quieres probar?- retó Remus.

Volvieron a la carga otra vez y Sirius no se conformo con ser solo espectador, sino que pasaba de un bando a otro poniendo de los nervios a los dos merodeadores.

Cansados de tanta juerga, decidieron dar una vuelta por los pasillos para planear nuevas conquistas.

Sirius se puso a perseguir a una chica de Ravenclaw, mientras que Remus iba a la biblioteca a 'ayudar' a una alumna de Hufflepuff con Encantamientos. Caminando en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, James vio por la ventana a una chica sentada cerca del lago que, juraría era Lily. Pero Lily no hablaría jamas con un Slytherin, y menos con Malfoy. Intrigado, fue corriendo hacia allí, por si estuviera pasando algo malo. Cuando llegó a una altura en la que ya le podrían ver, se escondió detrás de un árbol muy grande y permaneció así, escuchando la conversación de ambos alumnos:

-Lily, piénsalo- decía Lucius con una voz melosa.- No es tan difícil imaginar.

-Mira, Malfoy- dijo Lily alterada- te he dicho que no. Cuantas veces he de repetírtelo? No me interesa y menos sabiendo que eres tu quien me lo pide. Busca a otra persona.

-Como quieras, pero si no consigo lo que quiero, iré a por ti. Puedes estar segura.

-Eso es una amenaza?- preguntó retante Lily- No te tengo miedo, Malfoy, eso tenlo presente y no lo dudes ni un momento.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia ante el ultimo comentario de la muchacha y, luego, desfiló de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido?- dijo James mirando a Lily con curiosidad.

Lily dio un respingo y sacó su varita. Después de comprobar que quien la había asustado era James, la guardo, aunque, con algo de recelo.

-¿Que hacías espiando?- preguntó Lily directa.

-¿A ti no te han enseñado que no se contestan a las preguntas con otras preguntas?- dijo James dolido.

-Pues acabas de hacerlo, Potter-dijo Lily empezando a perder los nervios.

-Por favor, Evans, no te enfades, solo quería saber por que te estaba molestando el idiota de Malfoy. ¿Quieres que le hechice o algo, para que no te moleste más?

-¿Es que tu solo sabes arreglar las cosas hechizando a la gente?- dijo Lily- Ademas, yo no necesito tu ayuda, se defenderme.- después de una pausa siguió.- Aún no me has contestado.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Evans- dijo James enfadado.

-Entonces, ¿qué me reclamas a mi? ¿Por qué debería, yo, de responderte?-pregunto también enfadada Lily.

-Porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te pase nada, si me dejaras que.....

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- le interrumpió Lily.- No quiero que te preocupes por mi y, te vuelvo a decir, que se cuidarme sola.

James soltó una carcajada. Esa chica le estaba poniendo cada año las cosas más difíciles. Y había aguantado todo: sus quejas, sus insultos, alguna bofetada... Pero no se daba cuenta: James Potter no se rendiría tan fácilmente, le había conquistado el corazón desde que la había visto subida al expreso de Hogwarts y no la iba a perder a la primera de cambio. Y era verdad, que había habido otras, pero solo para llenar el vacío que la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a tocar, aunque ninguna de ellas había sabido ganarse su corazón. La que lo había hecho, sin saber como, le odiaba y no podía verle más de cinco minutos seguidos... si no fuera porque coincidían en clase, Lily no se molestaría ni siquiera a hablarle.

Aún le estaba mirando pidiendo explicaciones y cuando parecía que Potter no iba a volver a hablar, Lily se volvió molesta hacia el castillo. James no se dio cuenta y ya era tarde para alcanzarla. Resignado, se giro hacia el lago y tiro una piedra que había tenido en la mano con la intención de lanzarsela a Malfoy.

Entonces, descubrió que el calamar gigante le miraba con bastante interés. No se dio cuenta de que uno de sus tentáculos le había cogido el tobillo. Notó como tiraba de él. Antes de caer al agua y que se le cayera la varita, pudo tirar un hechizo del cual salieron chispas rojas. Era el hechizo que se usaba cuando corrías peligro _(recordad el cuarto libro, en el laberinto si alguien quiere abandonar la prueba o esta en peligro, solo tiene que lanzar ese hechizo)_. Las pocas personas que había allí no lo percibieron, aunque hubo una que no estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente como para no notarlo.

Mientras tanto, a James le arrastraba el calamar gigante hacia las profundidades del lago. Intentaba quitar el asqueroso tentáculo de su tobillo, pero el calamar no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su presa se escapara. Se estaba quedando sin aire y cada vez le costaba más aguantar la respiración. "Que manera tan estúpida de morir",pensó desesperado, "y menos para un merodeador". Empezó a cerrar los ojos, presa del abatimiento, cuando un hechizo paso por el agua, con la velocidad de un rayo, para darle directamente al tentáculo que sujetaba a James. James tardó en darse cuenta de que otro hechizo le había proporcionado la burbuja de aire, con la que podía respirar. Creyó que su mente le estaba gastando una broma, cuando vio que su salvadora, varita en mano, era la persona que menos se habría esperado en el mundo: Lily Evans_ (estaba claro, no?)_.

No se había dado cuenta, de que el calamar aún estaba ahí y al parecer quería seguir con lo que había dejado inacabado. James supo que Lily se acercaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Por una parte, no quería que la chica sufriera ningún daño, pero tampoco ser el almuerzo de un calamar. Ensimismado, no se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba intentando decirle algo, hasta que al final ella le cogió del brazo para lograr que le atendiera.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, contempló como la muchacha sacaba de algún bolsillo una varita y se la tendía a James para que la cogiera. Ese gesto supuso mucho a nuestro merodeador que aún no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando logró recuperarse, empezó a pensar porque demonios Lily habia bajado hasta ahí para ayudarle.

Entonces, el calamar gigante volvió a la carga. Esta vez llevándose a Lily a las profundidades del lago. Como buena alumna de Transformaciones que era, invocó un hechizo y el calamar se fue, dolido por el ataque. James cogió la mano de Lily. Aún algo asustados y sin dejar de mirar atrás, subieron a la superficie.

Allí, les esperaba un grupo de curiosos que habían escuchado la voz de Lily antes de que se hubiera tirado al agua: "¡Ir a pedir ayuda!". De entre la multitud apareció la profesora Mcgonagall:

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó preocupada.

-Vera, profesora...-empezó James.

-Usted no, Potter, quiero que me lo explique la señorita Evans.

Lily notó como todas las miradas se depositaban en ella y sintió que enrojecía.

-Pues, mire profesora Mcgonagall: estaba yendo de vuelta al castillo, cuando vi el reflejo de las luces rojas- relató.- Y, al girarme, vi que _alguien _se había caído al agua. Entonces, fui corriendo a ver que pasaba y descubrí que ese alguien era Potter, pero lo más extraño es que el calamar gigante tiraba de él hacia el fondo.-hubo una exclamación por parte de los que escuchaban el relato, incluyendo a la profesora y a las incondicionales del merodeador.- También vi que la varita de Potter estaba en el suelo y que no podría defenderse. La cogí y me tiré para sacarlo.

Todo el mundo callaba. Un hecho tan insólito como que Lily había ayudado a James, no era algo que se escuchase todos los días. Por su parte, a Lily le había costado mucho pronunciar la ultima frase.

-Aclarado todo esto- dijo la profesora- vayamos a ver al director, estoy segura de que tendrá muchas preguntas que haceros.

**Fin del primer capitulo: espero que os haya gustado, a mi si que me gusta. Aunque hay algunas cosas que están un poco mal. Como, por ejemplo, el dialogo del principio: ha quedado un poco raro.**

**Quería pediros perdón por algunas anotaciones que he hecho durante la historia. Solo han sido dos pero a mi me molesta estar leyendo y encontrarme una nota del autor por ahí perdida.**

**En fin, cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario, ... lo que queráis, hasta un beso...jejeje no tenéis más que coger el ratón y donde pone "Submit Review" al lado hay un "GO" le dais y escribís.... jejeje **_**es que yo no lo supe hasta que lo leí en una nota como esta. **_**Muchos besos y ya nos veremos en el próximo. Aunque puede que tarde muchooooo porque tengo muchosssss exámenes y estoy un poco hartita de todo.**

**Un besazo, **

**Yowhy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR EN HOGWARTS**

YOWHY

CAPÍTULO 2. "SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA."

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre hay todo tipo de personajes: fantasmas, profesores perseguidos por un puñado de libros flotantes, chicos memos, chicas memas, parejas de memos y memas dándose el lote... Aunque también hay gente "normal" dentro de lo que cabe para estar viviendo en Hogwarts: chicos que estudian, chicas que estudian, chicos y chicas que van a la biblioteca a estudiar...y, tal vez, a algo más.

Pero, justamente en ese momento no se encontraron a nadie en el pasillo. Mcgonagall les conducía al despacho del director. Francamente, ella tenia sus dudas de que el calamar gigante hubiera atacado a Potter. Y si, después te decían que, quien le había salvado había sido Evans... Algo no encajaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó preocupada.

_-Vera, profesora...-empezó James._

_-Usted no, Potter, quiero que me lo explique la señorita Evans._

_Lily notó como todas las miradas se depositaban en ella y sintió que enrojecía._

_-Pues, mire profesora Mcgonagall: estaba yendo de vuelta al castillo, cuando vi el reflejo de las luces rojas- relató.- Y, al girarme, vi que alguien se había caído al agua. Entonces, fui corriendo a ver que pasaba y descubrí que ese alguien era Potter, pero lo más extraño es que el calamar gigante tiraba de él hacia el fondo.-hubo una exclamación por parte de los que escuchaban el relato, incluyendo a la profesora y a las incondicionales del merodeador.- También vi que la varita de Potter estaba en el suelo y que no podría defenderse. La cogí y me tiré para sacarlo._

_Todo el mundo callaba. Un hecho tan insólito como que Lily había ayudado a James, no era algo que se escuchase todos los días. Por su parte, a Lily le había costado mucho pronunciar la ultima frase._

Lily miro alrededor. No le gustaba nada que la hubieran llevado al despacho del director y menos, por haber ayudado a Potter. Ya era la décima vez que le pedían que contara de nuevo el relato y estaba empezando a hartarse. Aun más teniendo a James a su lado, escuchándola con mucha atención, sin perder detalle de todo lo que decía. Llegó a pensar que Dumbledore lo hacia a propósito porque cada vez que repetía que se había tirado al agua para ayudar a James, el director le miraba a él. Y ella notaba como James crecía interiormente. "Nunca más volveré a ayudarle, en nada. Aunque se este muriendo" pensó asqueada.

Dumbledore la miraba a los ojos y decidió que ya había suficiente. Le tocaba el turno a James:

-Señor Potter, puede contarme que hizo para que el calamar gigante le cogiera?-preguntó el director con una mirada profunda.

-No hice nada- dijo James sin mirarle a la cara. De repente pareció recordar algo.-Oh, no. La piedra!

-Piedra? Qué piedra?-inquirió Lily.

-Tire una piedra al lago cuando te marchaste.

-Qué tiraste una piedra al lago!?-exclamo Lily enfadada- Pedazo de burro! No recuerdas que no hay que tirar, bajo ningún concepto, NADA al lago!?? Eres rematadamente idiota.

-Evans, por favor, modere su lenguaje.- la regaño el director.

-Disculpe, profesor.

Ya habían "solucionado" el problema. En Hogwarts cuidaban demasiado bien la naturaleza y estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia ella, así fuera desechar cualquier tipo de residuos, tirar basura en el jardín, etc.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces aquí esta... Pero, aunque Potter haya tirado una piedra eso no es motivo para que el calamar gigante le quiera ahogar. Últimamente esta algo extraño, no se muy bien que le ocurre-dijo el profesor más para si mismo que para sus alumnos.- En lo que respecta a ustedes no voy a quitarles ningún punto, pero le agradecería señor Potter que no lo volviera a hacer.- este asintió - Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Evans, recibe veinte puntos por su valentía y coraje al ayudar a un alumno. Pueden irse.

Se disponían a salir del despacho cuando Dumbledore dijo:

-Hay una manera de saber que le ocurre a nuestro calamar. Pero tendrán que ayudarme. Los dos.-añadió mirándolos inquisitivamente.- Espero que mañana por la tarde no tengan nada que hacer. No me gusta estropear planes... - dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero me temo que no tienen otro remedio. A las seis en el lago. Les espero allí. Y sean puntuales.- les hizo una señal con la cabeza invitándolos a salir de la sala.

De vuelta a la torre de Griffindor, todo lo que a James se le ocurría preguntarle a Lily quedaba disuelto en el aire, ya que Cornamenta no sabia como formular la frase.

Pasaron el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. ''Lo que me faltaba'' pensó Lily ''ahora la mitad de Hogwarts pensara que estoy rendida a los pies de un Merodeador''.

Sin decir una palabra a nadie subió las escaleras y se fue directamente a hablar con sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos le pedía explicaciones a James.

-Que diantres te ha pasado?- preguntó Remus- La gente no para de murmurar.

-Sí .- le siguió Sirius- dicen noseque de que Lily te quería ahogar y el calamar gigante te salvo... que tonterías que se inventan, eh?

Al acto los tres chicos se desternillaban en medio de la sala común.

-Vamos a la habitación.-dijo James con lagrimillas en los ojos- Os lo explicaré.

**Bueno, bueno... cuanto tiempo... en fin, un capitulo muy cortito que quería alargar pero no puedo.... prometo que el próximo sera mas largo, de verdad!!! y mas interesante... sobretodo porque sabréis en que consiste la prueba...!!!! **

**como he recibido un review que me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que he escrito..XD he modificado el primer capitulo ...por si alguien le quiere echar un vistazo...**

**nos leemos! Hasta pronto, espero...**

**jiji XP **

**Besos,**

**Yowhy.**


End file.
